Bright as Yellow
by P.P.S
Summary: Even if I'm shouting, do you see that I'm wanting, that I want to be so bright as yellow Angsty!Pie inside.


Bright as Yellow written by Polecat  
  
Disclaimer: Newsies belong to Disney. The song is Bright as Yellow and it belong to the Innocence Mission.  
  
Note: This fic is brought to you by the color Yellow. Song lyrics in these **   
  
* * *   
  
**And you live your life with your arms reached out.  
  
Eye to eye when speaking.  
  
Enter rooms with great joy shouts,  
  
happy to be meeting.   
  
And bright,  
  
bright,  
  
bright as yellow,  
  
warm as yellow.**   
  
Pie Eater enters Tibby's with half a stack of newspapers under his arm. It's a horribly humid day out, sweat is pouring down his back and pooling right in the center of his shirt. He's hot, he's tired, he's hungry, and he hasn't even sold enough papers to buy lunch. He just wants to find a booth to sit in and cool off for five minutes, relax, undisturbed and in peace for five lousy minutes.   
  
"Heya, Pie Eatah!"   
  
He smiles a broad goofy grin at the very familiar voice, several others return the same greeting.   
  
"Pie!"   
  
"Pie Eatah!"   
  
"How's it rollin', Pie?"   
  
"Ehh, not bad," he smiles. "Can't complain." He takes a seat between Racetrack and Bumlets.   
  
He won't get a moment of quiet rest now. He'll have to engage in friendly conversation while his stomach rumbles and his feet throb. He'll have to smile and laugh and make stupid jokes that cause everyone to laugh louder than they should. He'll be forced to shove his nervousness down inside, hide the fright he feels in front of crowds, cover up his shaking hand by fiddling with one of the buttons on the sleeve of his yellow shirt. Yellow, warm and sunny, the color of Pie Eater's disposition everyone has come accustom to. Warm and yellow, to hide the cloudy grey with edges of black he feels inside.   
  
**And I do not want to be a rose.  
  
I do not wish to be pale pink,  
  
but flower scarlet, flower gold.  
  
And have no thorns to distance me.   
  
But be bright,  
  
bright,  
  
bright as yellow,  
  
warm as yellow.**   
  
He has never been one to cry or come close to being on the verge of tears like Mush, Mush who could easily be described as being shades a dark pink; sweet and gentle on the outside, and even more so on the inside. He's not even like Itey who has the looks of an innocent kitten but as wild as a jungle cat when cornered. No, he has to be the Happy!Pie Eater. He's not allowed to cry, he can't lash out when hurt and scared and trapped, like he feels almost everyday. The boys have come to expect a certain aspect of Pie Eater, the one ad only aspect of Pie Eater they've seen, and he has to be happy. He has to be bright and warm as yellow.   
  
**Even if I'm shouting, even if I'm shouting here inside.  
  
Even if I'm shouting, do you see that I'm wanting,   
  
that I want to be so bright,  
  
bright,  
  
bright as yellow,  
  
warm as yellow.**   
  
He wants to cry, to be a pale pink like Mush. He wants to scream and run and have someone stroke his hair and tell him it'll be okay like Snitch does for Itey. He wants to take five minutes at lunch to just sit and relax in peace and not have to smile and tell jokes. He wants to shout that he doesn't feel bright all the time, that sometimes he's blue or grey or even pink, but not always yellow, he isn't always yellow. But he knows that they guys wouldn't understand. Not Mush who's pink and sensitive. Not Jack who's brown and strong. Not even Swifty who's turquoise and understanding.   
  
So he's yellow. He's always bright as yellow. With his same yellow shirt and his same goofy smile and his same jokes that make everyone laugh louder than they should. He's bright as yellow, even if on the inside he's cold and black, with shades of grey.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, wow, where the hell did that Angsty!Pie come from?  
  
*Bumlets!Muse beams*  
  
Of course, *pats Bumlets!Muse*   
  
Now, as an actual update on all the rest of my writing...   
  
I got a new puppy not too long ago (she's a Chihuahua and her name's Roxanne *beams* er, right...) everything was put on hold as I got her settled in. So, now I have time to write again, right? No, not really. Now we're moving! YaaaaaaaY! But the bummer is, I've got two weeks to pack up all my junk and I'm procrastinating, so my time is gonna be kinda consumed by that.   
  
So, here's until everything is alot less hectic.   
  
Oh, yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEZA!   
  
Also, to anyone who has not seen Empire Records, RENT IT! (this plug was made possible by Poley's Empire Records!Muses *Eddie, Mark and Lucas all wave*). 


End file.
